Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally related to actuators for a robot arm and more particularly related to electro-hydraulic actuators for moving a robot arm of a milking robot or a gate used in a milking parlour.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
A robot arm can be moved in three-dimensions. In such known arrangements, the robot arm can be actuated by a plurality of cylinders of the hydraulic (driven by a central pump), pneumatic, or electromechanical type. As described below, the inventors have recognized that with conventional hydraulic systems, in the milking parlour environment, uncleanliness due to hydraulical oil leakage and energy consumption are issues which heretofore have not been satisfactorily addressed.